Le jour où je suis devenu romantique
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Sirius Black est beau, adulé par tous, super viril, il les fait toutes tomber jusqu'au jour où ... il se découvre une âme romantique, au risque de perdre toute crédibilité! Un one-shot SB/OC plutôt tordant.


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voici un one-shot cette fois-ci qui met encore en scène mon Sirius adoré! Bon pour ce one-shot ce n'est pas le Sirius que j'imagine je vous rassure (vous comprendrez pourquoi) xD!_

_Cela va vous paraître horriblement gnian-gnian comme on dit mais surtout lisez jusqu'au bout pour comprendre! Moi j'ai adorer l'écrire et puis c'est court, donc même si vous n'aimez pas, ça ne vous fera pas perdre inutilement votre temps =)!_

_Voila je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)!_

_Ceycey_

**Le jour où je suis devenu romantique :**

-QUATRE HEURES DE COLLES ! Pour tous les quatre !

Whouah j'ai jamais vu McGonnagall dans cet état ! Bon faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'une de nos blagues se retourne contre elle.

-Vous êtes fâchée professeur ?! Demande James en réprimant un fou rire.

-Ca suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi !

-Pourtant le blond vous va très bien ! Lui dit timidement Peter.

-Sortez, tout de suite ! Avant que je ne vous rajoute des heures de retenues !

Je pense qu'il est préférable d'obéir. Nous sortons tous de son bureau les uns derrière les autres. Une fois la porte fermée, nous nous échangeons quelques regards muets puis nous éclatons tous de rire.

-Ah ah ! N'empêche, maintenant on sait que ça marche ! S'exclame James.

-Ouais, dés demain on réessaye et on ne loupe pas Servilus cette fois-ci ! Dis-je en riant.

-Bon venez on va manger avant notre retenue. Dit Remus.

Nous le suivons jusqu'à la grande salle tout en commentant la tête de la vieille chouette quand elle s'est vue en blonde ! Moi j'imagine surtout la tête des autres professeurs quand ils verront ça.

-Servilus l'a vraiment échappé belle cette fois ci mais demain il … Oh pardon !

Et voila, marcher sans regarder où l'on va, ce n'est pas très malin. On risque de renverser quelqu'un. Une jolie brune aux yeux en amande d'une couleur vert émeraude par exemple.

-C'est pas grave, c'est ma faute je … désolé ! Dit-elle en ramassant son sac.

-Mais non c'est moi, pour me faire pardonner je t'invite à manger avec moi !

-Euh Patmol ... on devait parler de…

-Sirius Black ! Dis-je en tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle la serre brièvement tout en me regardant étrangement. Surement étonnée que je lui adresse la parole.

-Oui je sais qui tu es ! Moi c'est Lara Miles.

-Enchanté ! Lui dis-je en l'invitant à me suivre vers la grande salle.

Je pars donc en compagnie de Lara sous le regard ébahis ou bien lasse de mes amis et nous faisons connaissance en mangeant.

-Alors tu es de Serdaigle ?!

-Oui.

-En quelle année ?

-Septième, comme toi.

-Et sinon tu viens d'où ?

-Edimbourg et toi ?

-Londres !

-Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?

-Euh … pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle sceptique.

-Comme ça ! Moi par exemple j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch. Pas toi ?

-Non !

Je la regarde un peu perplexe: qui n'aime pas le Quyidditch?! Elle n'est pas très bavarde, c'est mal parti.

-J'aime pas le sport en général, je préfère la musique ou la lecture.

-Ah ! Tu lis quoi ?

-Des classiques, Mafalda Dickel, Simon Hanks mais aussi des auteurs moldus !

-Ah j'aime bien Simon Hanks !

-Tu connais ?! Me demande-t-elle étonnée.

-Euh … non ! Dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

-T'as pas besoin d'me mentir, j'm'en fou ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Okay ! Alors j'avoue que je ne lis rien qui ne comporte pas d'images !

Nouvel éclat de rire de sa part, je prends ça pour un signe positif.

**

Je l'ai ensuite invité à manger avec nous à presque tous les repas. Je passais plusieurs après midi avec elle. Les jours sont devenus des semaines et mes amis commençaient à avoir l'habitude de la voir toujours avec nous. Et puis un jour je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : je ne voulais pas être simplement ami avec elle !

Un autre jour, nous étions dans le parc, en train de profiter des derniers jours ou la température était acceptable. Je m'étais confortablement allongé sur l'herbe. Et je pensais justement à cette révélation.

-… et donc je pensais qu'on pourrait réviser la métamorphose ensemble ! Il faut que tu m'aide Sirius !

-Hum hum !

-Tu es d'accord ?! Moi je t'aiderais en potion si tu veux, comme ça chacun à son … Sirius tu ne m'écoutes pas ?!

Non je ne l'écoutais pas. Je la regardais me parler avec son habituel sourire joyeux et sa queue de cheval qui fouettait le vent à chaque mouvement de tête qu'elle faisait.

-Non désolé !

-Tu pensais à quoi alors ?! Me demande-t-elle perplexe.

-Tu es vraiment très belle Lara !

Ses joues ont pris une couleur rouge foncée puis elle éclate de rire. C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille éclate de rire lorsque je lui fais un compliment.

-Tu ne peux donc jamais t'arrêter de blaguer ?!

-Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! Dis-je en me redressant. Je le pense vraiment.

Elle a l'air sceptique et c'est à mon tour de me mettre à rire.

-Lara, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?!

-Au courant de quoi ?! S'impatiente-t-elle.

-Et bien que tu étais la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bah voyons ! Et toi tu ne l'aurais remarqué qu'aujourd'hui ?! Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Non, bien sur que non. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Dés que j'ai croisé ton regard après t'avoir bousculé.

-Mais … je … enfin …

Elle a du mal à articuler, il faut que je l'aide à éviter de perdre du temps en bafouillage ! Je m'approche donc un peu plus et elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis ! Et puis je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle fini par me repousser violemment et je me retrouve face contre terre en train de bouffer l'herbe.

-Arrêtes de jouer avec moi !

-Quoi ?! Mais qui te parles de jouer ? Et pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, t'es en manque alors tu te rabats sur moi en attendant de trouver une nouvelle pouffe ! Et je t'ai repoussé parce que je ne veux pas faire parti de ces pouffes !

-Mais c'est faux ! M'écriai-je en me recoiffant.

Elle souffle d'exaspération puis croise les bras !

Oh je vois, elle me fait marcher. Bon je retente alors. Je m'approche encore et tourne son visage vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser encore …

-T'es sourd ou quoi ?! J'ai dit que je voulais pas ! S'écrie-t-elle avec rage.

-Mais Lara je t'aime !

Je sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ?! En même temps c'est sorti tout seul alors peut être que …

-Tiens donc Sirius Black est capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Remarque-t-elle en ricanant.

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis !

-Sirius, tu es sure que ça va ?! Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, pourquoi ?!

-Je sais pas, t'es bizarre ! Bref, tu déconnes depuis tout à l'heure c'est ça ?!

-Absolument pas ! Lara, je ne veux pas de toi comme amie !

-Sympa ! Me dit-elle, vexée.

-Non mais attends laisses moi finir ! Je sens qu'entre nous c'est plus fort, tu comprends ?! Tu éclaires mes journées depuis ce fameux jour dans les couloirs !

-Sirius t'es ridicules et j'avoue que tu commences à me faire peur !

-Jamais j'aurais imaginé trouver une fille aussi intéressante que toi ! En plus tu es magnifique ! Je t'en prie laisse-moi t'embrasser !

-Mais arrêtes, ça va pas ?!

-Mais si je vais bien ! Ou plutôt non je n'irais pas bien tant que tu me repousseras ! Lara, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai envie de te le dire et que je me contente de regarder ta peau pale alors qu'en réalité je meurs d'envie de la toucher pour voir si elle est si douce qu'elle en a l'air !

-T'es complètement barje toi ! Dit-elle en s'énervant.

-Oui barje ! Fou de toi !

-Ca suffit, tais-toi !

Elle se lève brutalement et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs ! Ca me rend si triste tout à coup ! Désespéré, je m'accroche à sa cheville.

-Non Lara, ne me laisses pas ! Je suis sincère, c'est la première fois que je me confie à une fille, ne me rejettes pas. Je ferais tout pour toi !

-T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Lâches moi maintenant !

-Non ! Si tu pars je me jette dans le lac ! Et j'déconne pas Lara ! Aller, sort avec moi ! Tu le regretteras pas, je ferais tous ce que tu veux, je t'offrirais des fleurs tous les jours, je me plierais a toutes tes volontés ! Je pourrais même apprendre à chanter pour toi ou même lire des livres sans images ! Je détesterai le sport, comme toi ! Je ferais tout ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux mon amour, tes désirs seront des ordres !

Elle me regarde longuement sans parler, gardant une expression neutre sur le visage. J'attends une réponse, à genou devant elle.

-Jettes toi dans le lac ! Me dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Quoi ?! Lara ! Non, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je vais m'faire bouffer par le calmar ! Tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience ?!

Elle commence à marcher en direction du château tandis que moi j'enrage.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

-NON ! S'écrie-t-elle à bout de nerf. J'aime Remus !

-Hein ?! Remus ?

-Oui Remus ! T'as compris ?! Toi tu m'énerve ! Si je restais avec toi c'était juste pour me rapprocher de lui mais maintenant je sais que j'ai fait une erreur ! T'es vraiment lourd, je laisse tomber alors fiche-moi la paix espèce de pervers !

Elle me regarde farouchement, les poings serrés et les joues rouges de colère ! Mon pauvre cœur, je sens qu'il va lâcher ! Comment peut elle me préféré a Remus ?! Tout le monde sait que je suis le plus beau !

-Remus ! Articulai-je, toujours à genou.

-Sirius ! Arrêtes !

-Mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Sirius !

-Il est plus gentil ?

-Sirius !

-Il est pourtant moins beau …

-Sirius !

-Moins drôle …

-SIRIUS !!!

-Arrggghhhh !!

La douce voix de Lara s'est transformée en une voix grave et très masculine !

J'ouvre les yeux subitement ! Mais pourquoi je me retrouve dans mon lit moi ?! Et je transpire, bordel, j'ai chaud !

-Sirius ! Hé, ça va ? Réveilles toi mon vieux !

-Hein ?! Dis-je sans élégance en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Remus s'écarte et j'aperçois derrière lui Peter et James qui me regardent, l'air inquiet.

-T'as fait un cauchemar ? Me demande Remus.

-Oh putain oui !

-Raconte ! Me dit James.

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais amoureux ! Dis-je en m'étranglant presque.

-EURK ! S'exclament-ils en même temps.

-Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas réciproque !! M'exclamai-je.

-Oh mon pauvre Patmol, tu as rêvé de ta plus grande peur !

-Ouais tu peux rigoler Lunard, mais en attendant c'était qu'un rêve ! Tout le monde m'aime, okay ?!

-Ouais, ouais ! Me répond-il.

-C'était qui la fille ?!Me demande maintenant James en souriant.

-Je sais pas, je la connais même pas ! Jamais vu !

-Bon aller Patmol, debout maintenant ! On a un Servilus à teindre en blond ! T'as pas oublié ?!

-Servilus ? Blond ? McGonnagall ? Blonde ? Lara ? Aaaargghh !!! NON ! M'écriai-je en me jetant dans mon lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

-Il est fou ?

-Patmol qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-J'la sens pas cette blague !

-Mais si ça va être marrant ! Insiste James.

-Non, moi j'reste coucher !

Et je m'enroule dans la couette en cachant bien mon visage ! Je ne veux pas sortir pour que ce cauchemar prenne forme. Moi amoureux ? Et romantique en plus ?! Non mais n'importe quoi !! Je veux même pas savoir s'il existe bien une Lara Miles à Poudlard ! Je risquerai de lui faire la misère à cette pauvre fille si je la croise ! Et puis tout le monde m'aime d'abord ! C'est indéniable ! Remus est gentil mais quand même !

Ouais c'est bon tout va bien ! Je suis le plus beau et pas romantique du tout …


End file.
